The present invention relates to postage meters, more particularly, flat-bed printing meters insertable in a mailing machine.
In a specific embodiment of an electronic postage meter of the flat-bed printing type, the postage meter comprises a housing, a printing device disposed in the housing, an aperture in the housing exposing the printing device to the exterior of the housing, a cover for the aperture, means mounting the cover to the postage meter for movement of the cover from a closed position in which the cover is disposed at the aperture denying access to the printing device, and an open position in which the cover is disposed away from the aperture. The cover is structured to prevent access to the printing device when the cover is in the closed position and to permit access to the printing device when the cover is in the open position, and the receptacle includes first engaging means for engaging the cover in a predetermined position of the postage meter, and driving means for driving the first engaging means to move the cover between the closed and open positions thereof.
A receptacle or base for receiving the postage meter comprises a first receptacle part (e.g., a meter pocket) and second receptacle part (e.g., a locking device) and means coupling the first and second receptacle parts together such that the first receptacle part is pivotal between a first position thereof in which the first receptacle part forms an angle with the second receptacle part and a second position thereof in which the first receptacle part is within the second receptacle part. The first receptacle part includes means for receiving a first end of the postage meter therein when the first receptacle part is in the first position, and the second receptacle part includes second engaging means for engaging a second end of the postage meter therein when the first receptacle part is in its second position within the receptacle part.
The base also includes a tape feed mechanism with a tape drive assembly for positioning tape for the selective printing of a postage indicia thereon. The tape drive assembly is also adapted to drive the meter cover engaging means and thereby eliminating the need for a separate, meter cover engaging drive. The base includes a tape track and aligned cam rod. A tape feed assembly is slidably mounted to and supported by the tape track and cam rod such that rotation of a tape track motor causes the tape assembly to be positionable from a home position to a second position. The tape assembly includes a drive gear assembly for causing tape to be fed into the tape assembly which is only brought into engagement with the second motor when the tape feed assembly is in the home position. When the tape feed carriage assembly is driven by the first motor and caused to assume its second position, the second motor is now available to drive a meter locking device, which in the preferred embodiment is represented by the meter cover engaging means. Coupling of the second motor to the meter cover engaging means was facilitated by a striker supported in a cantilevered manner off of tape feed carriage assembly. It has been observed that the striker arrangement consumed a substantial amount of power and caused the tape carriage to torsionally load its support structure.